


Not According To Plan

by Draycarla



Series: Shendak Week 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courting Rituals, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, There is nothing serious about this fic, my sense of humour is shocking, ooc kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: Sendak had a plan to propose to Shiro, but humans are annoying. Just like doors.
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shendak Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Not According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly catching up!  
> Shendak Week Day 5: Gemstones!
> 
> I struggled with the prompt, I won't lie, and just wanted to write something a bit silly for once.  
> My humour is dumb and a bit stupid, but I don't really care much at this point cause I had fun, and that's the most important take away.
> 
> Gonna start the next one, and soon it'll be all done!

Sendak always had a habit of doing things without sparing Shiro any details. He'd always liked 'surprises', which could be good or bad, depending on what Sendak was scheming. Today was one of those days where Shiro wished _for just once_ Sendak had gave him some advance warning he was coming. At present, he had his face hidden in his hands, but peeked through the gaps between his fingers as Sendak tried another angle with a long snarl.

“It's too big, Sendak.”

“It. Will. Fit.”

“It won't! Just stop, _please_.” Shiro groaned at the the stubborn grunt he received in return. Sendak may complain of _his_ stubbornness, but Sendak's abilities could rival a politician being asked to answer a simple yes or no question. He knew the Galra were single-minded, which wasn't always a bad thing, but at times like this, Shiro could do without it. With a deep breath to steady his fraying nerves, he finally removed his hands from his face. He had to use his Admiral Voice.

“I am ordering you to stand down, **now**.”

Sendak actually stopped. He glared at him like a scolded toddler, but in typical fashion, remained exactly where he was.

“I just need to get the angle correct, then it will slide it.”

“No. I have told you it will not fit. There are no ifs, buts – not that kind _–_ or amount of lube that will help you get it in-”

“It is only the first-”

“Excuse me, _what_?” There went the Admiral Voice.

“There is another. Slightly bigger.” He replied simply as he inched back. Sendak stared at the offending thing in his hands, eyes narrowed in concentration. “I have done it before.”

“It wasn't the same! Just let me-”

“No.” There was a sharp edge to the growl and smallest hint of teeth. “It will be as...close to my intended designs as possible.”

“You know what, fine. You win. Just...don't cause too much damage. It'll be difficult to explain...and fix.”

“I am certain you will find a way.” There was an edge to Sendak's voice that just got to him, and with a roll of his eyes, Shiro stilled with baited breath.

Sendak took a deep breath in, closing his eye to focus. He exhaled sharply, feeling his nostrils flare as with one almighty push, using the entirety of his weight, he forced his way forwards. Shiro's curses and yells fell upon deaf ears as, with a long snarl, he felt the hard resistance eventually buckle under the force. More so when, with an audible crunch and crack, he stumbled forwards into the room.

“I have been victorious.”

“Sendak you've _broken the fucking wall_!”

“It matters not.” He smirked, setting the thing against Shiro's desk as he went to grab the other, crunching broken plaster under his feet. Bringing the second one in was much easier now there was a decent sized hole. Earthlings needed to keep consistent door sizes; double doors were always the answer. It would be a recommendation he would make later, if Shiro hadn't considered that after this. With a grunt, he set the second one down, offering a toothy smirk at his lover, sat looking like the universe was collapsing around him. He would perk up soon enough.

“So,” Shiro started, pushing himself up from his desk and moving around cautiously to take stock at whatever it was Sendak had brought with him this time, “what...is this in aid of? What did you find this time?”

“Something that humans are drawn to.” Sendak answered proudly, using his metal claws to slash the rope ties open. “I think you will prefer this to the flowers.”

“I didn't dislike the flowers, I wasn't expecting them to turn me into a horny mess.”

“And a mess you were. Still, they are symbolic of great inner strength and honour.” He glanced at Shiro, motioning him over. “I understand that some of my gifts, in hindsight, may have been shocking.”

“The sword was absolutely stunning, and after that hunt you took me on...well you certainly cooked it to perfection.”

“Yes, but you did show displeasure when I brought you that diplomat that wronged you.”

“Yeah, because you wanted to cut his tongue out.”

“He was disrespectful, and I will not allow others to speak to you like that.”

“You wanted to duel with Keith at one point, and what's worse, he wanted to duel you back. I'm not letting either of you fight each other.” Shiro motioned vaguely with his hands.

“Understandable. I would destroy him.” Sendak's lips tugged a little higher. Shiro raised his hand, then stopped.

“You know what, you would. Especially with how you've been these past few months.” He sighed. “Sometimes I wonder about you.”

“Wonder what? It is the truth. Come, this conversation is ridiculous.” Shiro came to stand at his side, letting Sendak draw him in against his broad form.

“Pull the tarp away.”

Sendak kept it steady as Shiro started to pull the tarp. Sendak tugged the higher parts down, hearing locked to every little noise of curiosity that came from Shiro's throat. His lover was difficult to please, which made the whole process of trying to court and propose to him vexing, but at the same time exciting. Yes, he could simply follow the human traditions like...most people had suggested, but Sendak wasn't human. The least he could do was try to slip in some human dating conventions so not to spook Shiro, but he would not yield to external pressures. He would be true to himself in that regard, and it was something Shiro respected about him. Even when he was exasperated. Like now.

He gave Shiro space, watching intently as he traced his fingers over the translucent black surface.

“There's...purple speckles in here. Is this...is that?” He pointed to the other one, and Sendak nodded his head once.

“It was one and the same, until it splintered at the side during transit, as you can see. It displeases me that I bear a broken gift.” He glanced to the side, drawing his arms across his chest. “Although sturdy, it is perhaps not the sturdiest. Like you sometimes.”

“Who said romance is dead?”

“No one?”

Shiro hummed, but was completely entranced by the scapolite. It was a positive; though strange humans had a desire for shiny rocks.

“Sendak, this is beautiful.”

“I am sensing a question.”

“Yeah,” Shiro moved to him, head tilted to the side, “why did you get me...uh...”

“It is black scapolite. Like my other gifts, I feel it befitting for you. Very few know much about it, and it can be difficult to find. Like yourself. The colours made me think of the Black Lion – a testament to your tenure as Black Paladin.” Sendak watched his lips tug upwards.

“Thank you, Sendak. That's-”

“There is something I must ask you. It is quite important.” Sendak motioned for him to sit on the desk, and Shiro did with some hesitance, hand still stroking the surface of the gem.

“I am pleased that you have noticed that I have been more protective of our relationship. I was worried you were oblivious to the nature of my advances. Per advice, you have accepted the scapolite, which from my understanding means you have accepted my request to make you my husband-”

“Wait, _what_? _Husband?!_ ” Shiro blinked at him, rather stupidly if he was going to be honest.

“Yes. Once humans accept the shiny rocks, it means you are engaged, correct? Was I supposed to bend the knee for you like in the documentaries?”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Shiro brought his hands up, “hold on for a tick. Firstly, if you don't mind me just clarifying this, has this been a...courting thing?”

“Yes. When the Galra court someone to eventually marry, the one to make the proposal will do things like this. I had to tweak some, as weaponless combat between us usually results in sex. I enjoy that, but it is not the point of the courting ritual. The hunt and sharing food, the sword, wishing to duel Keith, and bringing the alien to you are more Galra-aligned.”

“Right,” Shiro took a deep breath in before exhaling, “this makes a lot more sense now. Second thing, what...do you mean by documentaries?”

“Pidge and Lance informed me of numerous documentaries I should watch to gain an understanding on human courtship rituals. They were very precise that I find you a suitable rock, so I spent a few phoebs researching and hunting for it. I will admit, I found the documentaries tedious and frustrating. I still do not know if 'baby' or 'babe' or 'sweetheart' is the correct term of endearment-”

“Please, for the love of all things sacred in the universe, never say those words again.”

“Why? Are they outdated?”

“No, they're,” Shiro paused, “hearing you say them feels wrong. There's a disconnect between you and the words in my head.” He offered Sendak a warm smile. “Just Shiro will do, or better yet, Takashi. How about we watch some of these documentaries later, huh?”

“Your input would be useful. I have many problems with ones I have watched that I would like to air to you.”

“I'm sure you do.” Shiro slipped off the side of the desk and came to a stand in front of Sendak.

“Look. You have no idea how grateful I am you've done this. I've been...thinking about this for a while because I'm happy, real happy, actually, with you. This probably isn't going as you planned, right?” Sendak shook his head from side-to-side. “So I get you're probably gonna be a bit pissed off and feel you failed. You haven't, I can promise you that.”

“It also irks me that the humans would obtain such small gems set in a ring. Why would you wish for something so subtle? Where is the grandeur?”

“Well, I can't wear that on my hand,” he motioned to the crystal, “without never lifting it again. But, sometimes there's grandeur, other times not.” Shiro tugged Sendak over to the scapolite, smoothing his fingers over a softer patch. “It depends on each person. I'm impressed at the thought you put in, which is why,” he looked up with a grin, “ _Sen-Sen_ , I'm going to say yes. The amount of effort and energy you've put in to this is...I don't think I could match it.”

“You are agreeing?” The way his eye widened, his voice wavered, was enough for Shiro to know he'd made his now-fiancé happy.

“Of course I am, just one...really, really small request, okay?”

“O-Of course!”

“The next time you decide to bring something so amazing like this to me, can you please, and I really mean _please_ ,” he motioned to the office space, “not do it when I'm at work. I gotta pay for the damages now.”

“I would have taken it home, but you have a habit of living here. The Garrison needs to streamline its processes to alleviate such issues. It is one thing the Empire had going for it.”

“Oh _bullshit_ ,” Shiro laughed, “the amount of time you spent with a data pad in your hand. Like it was glued to you. You're just as much a workaholic as I am!” Sendak pursed his lips, before letting out a small snort.

“I will concede that as truth. Here.” He pulled Shiro against his chest, smoothing the white strands of hair back. “Would you do me the honour of coming home to watch romance documentaries?”

“I think I might. I just gotta make a call. I'm sure your back and arms must be _really painful_ after moving all of this.” Shiro took Sendak's metal wrist, bringing it to his face with a smirk. Lance and Pidge were going to pay for tricking Sendak. Joke or not, _no one_ messed with his grumpy fluff-ball with a heart of gold, even if he kept it buried under thick muscle, fur, and that beautiful resting bitch face.

-

“Do you not think you were a bit hard on them?”

“Sometimes I forget how much you've changed, but no, I think it was quite fair.” Takashi offered Sendak a broad smirk as he flopped into his chest. Out of some of the scapolite that'd come off, they'd agreed to use it to make a set of rings and some decorative weapons. The rest...well, they weren't sure yet what to do with it. Sendak took the offered bag of jerky, glancing back up at the screen.

“So this is a film, not a documentary?”

“That's correct.”

“I see,” Sendak tilted his head to the side as he plucked some jerky from the bag, “I admit I am struggling here.”

“What with?” Quick fingers swiped the piece from his fingers. The audacity!

“ _You little shit_.”

“You love it.” Shiro smirked. “Carry on, _Sen-Sen_.”

“ _Fine_.” He growled. Takashi would pay for that later. “Why does _he_ ,” he gestured to the man on the screen, “not just be forthright about his intentions to bed the other man? There is no reason why they have been dancing around each other for half of this blasted film for it to be in the last twenty doboshes that it comes to the surface.”

“It's building drama and the stakes.”

“It is pointless and drawn out. If I were to create a film, it would be clear and concise-”

“-and three minutes long.”

“This would be better if it was three 'minutes' long if I may be so frank.”

“Please, keep being frank. I'm loving your critiques. There's a career change and a half. Commander, Marmora agent, film critic.”

“I would rather gouge my remaining eye out then watch any more films about idiots who don't even duel. Like that ghost movie where the teenagers fell 'in love' in three days? I was pleased when she took a hammer to his skull. They were annoying.”

“I'm so happy I'm gonna get to spend the rest of my life with you.” Shiro smoothed a hand through his fur, scratching behind his ear. “You have turned into the snarkiest fluff ball in the universe.”

“If you call me a fluff ball once more, I _will_ bend you over the couch.”

He glanced down to find a terrible glint in Takashi's eye. The hand trailed down his chest to rest just between his legs.

“Fluff. Ball.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and coming on this wild ride with me.
> 
> I like Sendak having no concept over what a film is, and kinda being just...confused with alien courtship stuff. He tried, he really tried lol.


End file.
